Sachiru Wurufu
Sachiru´s Story 1. Childhood Sachiru (サチル) is a shinobi of Iwagakure. It is unknown where he was born, but in the day of his birth, there was a huge exposion of then unknown type of immensely powerful white/silver-white chakra near the Hidden Stone Village, so it´s estimated that it has something to do with his birth. From his youth he wielded all chakra natures, so he trained a lot to master them. At the age of 5 he joined the Iwa ninja academy, which he finished at the age of 7 as one of the most experienced shinobi. During his final round of Chūnin exams, he awakened the 1st stage of Ōkamigan, and that led to a vision of an unknown place. At the age of 9, he graduated the Chūnin exams. 2. After the Chūnin Exams After a month, that he spent traing and prepairing, he ventured to the unknown location, that his visions and senses led him to. After eight days of traveling he finally made it to the unknown location. It was located in a large forest, in a valley, surounded by mountains. As he was going to explore the place, an immensely painful vission struck him, leading him to pass out. He woke up in a cave, surrounded by wolves. They explained everything to him, and it turned ot that the Great Wolf Sage, Kōkiga was dying so he called Sachiru to tell him about the past of his family. Few hours after he finished telling the story of his clan, he peacefuly died. What he learned about his clan led him to start learing senjutsu from the wolves. He spent five years training and learning senjutsu. While his stay at the Gōzen Ridge, he met a wolf named Gintsuki, who later became his close friend and a summon. During his stay in the Gōzen Ridge, he awakened the second, and later the third stage of Ōkamigan. Because of his learning methods and unique fighting style, he recieved the name Moon Blade. 3. Sachiru as a Jōnin When he returned to the village, he applied a registration for jōnin exams. Sachiru made the exams, and became a jōnin, without the use of senjutsu. After the Tsuchikage saw his outstanding results during the Jōnin exams, Sachiru has been recruited for the ANBU black ops by the kage. He was fourteen at the time he became an ANBU member. He got teamed up with two really strong shinobi, the first being Kazuma of the Tornado, and the second Chōsuke the Phoenix, which they together were members of newly formed Team Chōsuke. Team Chōsuke was amongst the most powerful ANBU teams in existance of Iwagakure. During an S-Rank misson he awakened the fourth stage of Ōkamigan. Few months later he begun working on his new, signature jutsu, Sage Art: Silver Lightning Release: White Leviathan which he mastered rather quickly, thanks to the sage chakra. 4. A Lost Friend One day, when team Chōsuke should have gone on a mission, Kazuma was nowhere to be found. That was unusual, because he was always the first one to be waiting on the arrival of the two. So Chōsuke and Sachiru went to get him. They went to his door and knocked. It appered that noone was home, so They went through the opened window. Sachiru saw a letter on the ground, that said that he was kidnapped. He scrunched the letter and threw it on the floor. Then, he got another vision. It was in the Land of Wind. After they searched his flat, they went to report Kazuma's kidnapping. When the Tsuchikage learned about Kazuma's vanishing, he established a three-man team to go, and rescue him. He sent Sachiru, Chōsuke, and Kiyomi, who is Chōsuke's sister, and a medical-nin...(WIP)